Un caluroso día de verano
by Hermione-Tachikawa
Summary: hola! esta es la 1º vez que escribo en este apartado de fanfiction es un mimato es bastante dramatico pero bueno... si les gusta manden rewiews please, 2º capitulo!
1. la penitencia

Un caluroso día de verano, un chico de unos 16 años caminaba por el parque, esperando a sus amigos.

Matt en realidad se sentía solo, viviendo en el departamento, ahora que solamente vivía con T.K. y su madre se había ausentado por 6 meses. Ese día invito a unos cuantos conocidos para platicar y hacer unas cuantas travesuras.

- hola Matt–Taichi Yagami había sido el primero en llegar y Matt lo recibió con una gran sonrisa pues era uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Q tal Tai? - pregunto Matt haciéndole pasar

- Bien, no me puedo quejar – dijo despectivamente – mis padres se fueron de viaje a América y para variar me dejaron solo

- Jajaja – rió Matt– y te estas quedando solo?

- No, estoy en casa de mis queridos abuelos – dijo con sarcasmo notable en su voz

El timbre mágico volvió a sonar y esta vez estaba en la puerta Yolei

- hola Matt– dijo saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla

- hola Yolei– dijo con un tono q casi derritió a la chica

-y ha llegado alguien mas? – pregunto Yolei curiosa

- ah si llego Taichi– dijo Matt lacónicamente

Después de un rato ya habían llegado casi todos los amigos de Matt. (es decir, todos los elegidos excepto Joe, Sora, Mimi y Hikari) Entre Izumi y Tai habían traído unas cervezas y los chicos estaban un poco ebrios)

- chicos! - grito Yolei , ya q ellos estaban a punto de dormirse

- que??? – dijo Davis de mal humor

- si, porque no te callas y nos dejas dormir!!! – dijo Tai bostezando

- si, cierra tu bocaza – dijo Matt

- ya, solo les quería proponer algo – dijo Yolei– un jueguito

- un "jueguito" – dijo Matt– no crees q estamos un poquito grandes para eso? – todos los chicos rieron

- de q se trata? - pregunto interesada Cody, una chica de cabello oscuro, casi negro, ojos marrones y no muy alta. Era muy guapa y muy simpática.

- Es un juego de penitencias – dijo Yolei con una risita – pero como "ellos" son unos cobardes – dijo apuntando a los chicos

- Cobardes nosotros? - dijo Tai

Nos ofendes - dijo Izzy , q era un chico alto, pelo castaño claro, ojos marrones y muy apetecido por las chicas de su instituto, aunque Matt era el mas apetecido

- OK – dijo Yolei – el mas valiente de ustedes tendrá q hacer una penitencia elegida por nosotras. Matt q jamás se negaba a un desafío acepto el reto. Las chicas planearon una penitencia pero los chicos la modificaron.

- Listo. Pero antes tenemos q asegurarnos de q Matt no se arrepienta – dijo Rika una chica pelirroja, de ojos grises y la mejor amiga de Matt

- Arrepentirme yo? – dijo Matt – creí q me tenias mas confianza

- No es eso – dijo Cody – es q la penitencia q elegimos te va a ser muy difícil de realizar.

- De verdad no me voy a arrepentir – dijo Matt

- La penitencia es q deberás conquistar a Mimi y hacer q sea tu novia. Además deberás hacerte amigo de Sora y Joe…

- ¿¿¿QUE???? – Matt casi sufrió un ataque al corazón –¿¿¿¿ YO NOVIO DE LA NIÑITA CAPRICHOSA QUE VE EL MUNDO DE COLOR ROSA???? – Matt estaba realmente muy alterado

- tranquilo Matt- dijo Tai con dificultad porque la risa no lo dejaba hablar

- COMO QUIERES Q ESTE TRANQUILO IMBECIL… TU NO TIENES Q HACER ESA ESTUPIDA PENITENCIA!!!! – Matt estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso, pero respiro hondo y trato de tranquilizarse

- No nos digas – dijo Cody – ahora te vas a arrepentir

- Eso nunca - dijo Matt mas tranquilo – les demostrare q puedo hacer eso y mucho mas…

Matt se quedo pensando en la estúpida penitencia q tenia q hacer. Para el la "la quejica de Mimi" era totalmente insoportable además de fea . Pero lo q Matt no sabia era q Mimi había cambiado y demasiado…

HOLA!!!! QUE TAL?, ESTE ES MI 1º FIC EN DIGIMON, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MANDENME REWIEWS SOBRE EL FICA VER QUE LES PARECE

KISSES A POR CIERTO FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPRO AÑO NUEVO 2005 IRE ACTUALIZANDO ESTE FIC CADA SEMANA AUNQUE NO TEGA A NADIE QUE LO LEA


	2. Nacen nuevos sentimientos

Disclaimer, estos personajes no son míos, solamente los utilizo para divertirme y divertir a mis preciados lectores

2. Nacen nuevos sentimientos

Mimi estaba frente al espejo de su habitación. Desde el espejo la miraba una chica alta, de lindos ojos color miel, y con un cuerpo muy bien formado ya que las curvas estaban muy definidas. Su pelo ya no era un desastre, ahora estaba muy manejable y lindas ondas caían por sus hombros. Faltaba muy poco para el comienzo de las clases y Joe la había invitado a pasar el verano junto a su familia y a Kari y T.K. quienes también estaban invitados. Joe también le había escrito sobre un viaje q realizarían cuando ella llegara su casa y como no daba mas detalles estaba muy ansiosa por que ya fueran las 5, la hora en q le había dicho Joe q la pasarían a buscar.

- hija ya estas lista – la mama de Mimi estaba en la planta baja

- ya casi mamá –Mimi estaba terminando de cambiarse ropa. Se había puesto una polera rosa con tirantes y unos jeans ajustados a la cadera. Se miro al espejo. Se veía bien. Cuando termino de bajar la escalera escucho las voces de sus amigos que provenían de la sala. Al llegar allí los saludo alegremente

- hola chicos! – ella estaba muy contenta de verlos de nuevo

- ho… hola Mimi–T.K. no lograba articular palabra. Joe se había quedado con la boca abierta

- es... estas muy cambiada Mimi – al decir esto joese sonrojo

- no es para tanto chicos – ella también se había quedado observándolos. No estaban nada mal. Ya no tenían cara de niños pequeñitos. Los dos estaban muy altos y guapos. Joe en especial, los ojos azules resaltaban en su rostro y el pelo q le quedaba muy bien cayéndole sobre los ojos. T.K. no se quedaba atrás. Los ojos verdes le daban un toque angelical a su rostro y su pelo desordenado le daba un toque muy sexy.

- eh…nos vamos? – dijo Mimi que ya había salido de su ensimismamiento

- si… vamos – Joe aun no dejaba de mirar a Mimi, mas bien se la estaba comiendo con los ojos

- Nosotros vamos a por tu baúl – le dijo T.K y Kari

- esta en la primera habitación subiendo la escalera – dijo Mimi  
- OK –Kari subió de inmediato

Mientras los chicos subían al auto del señor Yagami(se los había prestado para q fueran a buscar a Mimi, claro se enfado un poco por tener que llevar a T.K. al cual se le iban los ojos detrás de Kari) Joe le contaba a Mimi del viaje q tenían planeado.

- Iremos a pasar lo q queda de vacaciones a Colorado a ver a Willis– dijo Joe muy contento

- A América ?... que emoción… pero… - Mimi miro un poco avergonzada a Joe

- Vamos por el trabajo de mi papá, le dieron un trabajo un tanto importante q debe realizar allá – dijo Kari

- Ah q bien! –Mimi estaba muy contenta por su amiga pues su familia se merecía todo lo bueno del mundo

Ya habían llegado a la casa. Los chicos se bajaron. Kari le susurro un vago "tenemos q hablar…" a Mimi. Esta se preocupo por que su amiga nunca le había hablado así. Salieron de inmediato al patio

- q pasa Kari? –Mimi de verdad estaba preocupada. Kari se sonrojo levemente

- quiero q me ayudes – su sonrojo se hizo mas notable

- ah ya se… con T.K. no es cierto? –Kari asintió de inmediato. Mimi prometió ayudarla

- eres una gran amiga Mimi–Kari la abrazo – de verdad q eres una gran persona –Mimi se sonrojo

- no es para tanto

- y q dijeron los chicos de tu cambio? –Mimi se rió por lo bajo

- se me quedaron mirando mucho rato – dijo Mimi– me dio un poco de vergüenza

- jejeje….ellos también están muy cambiados – dijo Kari

– en especial Joe– dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada

- te gusta Joe? – dijo Kari un tanto sorprendida. Su amiga asintió

- entonces tu me ayudas con T.K. y yo te ayudo con Joe– dijo Kari

- trato hecho – las chicas se sonrieron y entraron a la casa

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Contestación a los rewiews:

b/ Anelisse b/: pues ya ves que lo he continuado tan pronto como he podido.

b/ Azuka94 b/: gracias por leer mi fic espero que te agrade.

b/ Dirty-Dancing2 b/: a parte de que tienes un bonito nick , gracias por leer mi fic y creer que será interesante

b/ Fairy Mary b/: hola!! He leído tu fic esta buenísimo me interesa mucho que pasara al final con Mimi, y como al final he seguido el fic, en vez de dejarte rewiews te lo digo por aquí, amiga gracias por leer y como ves ya lo actualizo

Nota de autora: para todos los que tengan duda de cómo seguirá rewiews, por favor ya se que este capitulo no es muy bueno, pero deben esperar. Gracias a todos mis lectores hasta la semana que viene!! Este cacho no es nada del pasado sino de Mimi y sus amigos


End file.
